


Do You Kiss

by Sioux



Category: Dr Who - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioux/pseuds/Sioux





	Do You Kiss

Do You Kiss?

 

The noise spilling from the door of the pub was like a siren call to Jack. He grinned widely and darted inside. Pushing his way through to the bar was harder than it looked but eventually he made it, ordered a lager then smiled around at the clientele.  
There were definitely some possibilities in here.

The Doctor turned back and looked up at the balcony. Rose was enjoying herself with her family. She looked down, silently meeting his eyes. He smiled and walked into the night. She continued looking after his retreating figure trusting him not to take it into his head and leave without her. He’d promised to wait and she had to believe him. She had to, or there wouldn’t be any point in any continuing relationship with him.

Jack was enjoying himself, he was charming them all around him with his accent, his infectious good humour and general bonhomie. He’d already been asked outside twice but gently and courteously refused the two men. Which surprised himself as much as it did his would-be lovers. He’d thought that was why he was here, to enjoy himself in every sense of the term. When time was called he purchased a bottle of wine, waved good bye to his new friends and left without a backward glance. The cold air removed the pleasant little buzz which the alcohol had induced in his blood, so he was quite sober by the time he got back to the Tardis. He put the key in the lock and pushed. The lock refused to yield. He pushed again, harder this time. Then he hammered on the door.

“Doctor!” he whispered then kicked the door.

Deep inside the Tardis the Doctor heard the commotion and switch on the scanner.

“Use your key!” he shouted at the screen.

“Doctor!” Jack’s voice was getting louder.

Sighing in annoyance the Doctor put down the book he’d been re-reading and went to the console room. Striding down the ramp he yanked open the door pulling Jack in with it. The American sprawled on the floor, the Doctor laughing heartily. Rolling over Jack smiled back, still cradling the bottle of wine. 

“Didn’t spill a drop.”

“Well done. What are you doing back here? Thought you’d be out all night,” he asked, reaching down to help the other man to his feet.

“Fancied an early night,” he replied, appearing to think about his answer.

“Right,” The Doctor nodded, not believing a word. He shut the door and started to walk back to his room and book.

“Hey, what were you doing?”

“Reading,” the Doctor replied, not breaking his stride.

“I bought you a drink,” Jack said, shaking the bottle at him.

The Doctor stopped and looked at Jack who was putting on his most charming, winsome smile. The Doctor smiled back but shook his head.

“OK, I’ll go and find Rose. She’ll join me for a drink.”

The Doctor reacted without thinking, slamming Jack against the wall, his gaze becoming cold, dangerous and calculating. He regarded Jack steadily for a few seconds then said, without a trace of inflection.

“I’ll get the glasses.”

“Did Rose get back home OK?”

The Doctor nodded whilst staring into the depths of his glass. He was sitting cross legged on the end of his bed. His very tidy bed, Jack noticed. Either the Doctor was a neat freak or that bed had never been slept in. He sighed quietly and leaned over to fill the Doctor’s glass. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. The Doctor seemed to be pretty morose this evening. As he filled the glass he caught sight of a book on the floor.

“The Blue Elementals by Charles Dickens. I don’t recognise that title.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” the Doctor replied, extracting the handwritten text from his hand. 

“He never got to finish it so it was never published.”

“And you got hold of it, how?”

The Doctor smiled enigmatically placing the book on an untidy shelf. Jack sat down on the end of the bed, not sure how to play this game any more. It was easier when the Doctor was flirting with him; he knew what to do then.

The Doctor slid off his shoes, then pulled Jack to his feet, pushed his jacket off his shoulders and then began to unbutton his shirt. 

Jack felt saddened at this cool act, saddened, even as he responded automatically. He liked his sex to be fun, a laugh, not this offhand seriousness which looked like it may be being done out of duty not want.

“So tell me Doctor, do you kiss?”

“Yeah,” the Doctor replied, sending the shirt to join the jacket on the floor and pulling his own sweater over his head. “I kiss.”

He held Jack’s face between his hands, thumbs stroking along his cheeks as he looked into his eyes, then he leaned forward and kissed him.

‘Oh yeah, he kisses,’ Jack thought to himself thoroughly enjoying the new talents the Doctor was displaying for him.

Later, a sweaty, sated, boneless heap lying in the Doctor’s arms as the Doctor gently dropped tiny kisses all over his face, tried to speak.

“Shush,” the Doctor whispered, kissing his lips. He pulled the bedding over them both and stroked Jacks hair until he drifted to sleep. The Doctor, breathing quietly and evenly stayed wide awake. 

A couple of hours later Jack began to shudder, the Doctor held him a little tighter, stroking his back.

“Shush, it’s alright,” he whispered quietly. The shuddering didn’t stop. Cautiously the Doctor probed a little way into the sleep fuddled mind. Images assaulted him, Jack being held down, Jack screaming as a probe pressed up through the underside of his jaw towards his brain. Jack in uniform holding a gun on a crowd of people, the same scene, only this time the crowd were dead on the ground. Then the images stopped, pushed away as an overwhelming sexual response took their place, wiping out any residual image.

“Doctor?” Jack asked, his body suddenly aroused beyond all reason. He latched onto the Doctor, kissing his face, his shoulders any part of his body he could reach. For a few seconds the Doctor allowed it before pulling Jack’s face level with his. Looking deep into his eyes he said,

“Jack, Jack, listen to me. You need to sleep. Go to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Jack repeated. “No. I want you.” He lunged forward, desperately kissing and touching. The Doctor kissed his lips, gentle and tender. Breaking off he made eye contact again.

“Sleep, you’re so tired you need to sleep.”

Jack’s eyelids were starting to droop.

“No. Want you, want to make love…”

“We’ll make love in the morning. That’s right, Jack. Go back to sleep. Sleep,” he crooned.

Jack’s breathing evened out as the Doctor pulled him back into his arms.

“We’ll make love in the morning,” the Doctor repeated softly. “When you’ll want me not be acting out a coded response that someone put in your head.”

Frowning slightly the Doctor processed his information. What an interesting way of controlling someone. Get too close to the suppressed memories and Jack was programmed to jump the bones of whoever was getting that close. Control through altered sexuality. The time agency certainly had very fascinating methods of making sure memories of their ex-agents stayed suppressed.


End file.
